


even fearless leaders need people at their backs

by sinceresapphire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Shovel Talk, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: The team are nosy meddlers and far from perfect but don't doubt they have each other's backs especially their captain's.





	1. Ray Palmer + Jax Jackson & Martin Stein

**~Ray Palmer~**

 

There have been many things that have surprised members of the team; however, the relationship between their captain and Agent Sharpe is not one of those things.

 

Ray chuckles to himself as he thinks about how subtle the women thought they were versus how subtle they actually were.

 

The team’s happy for Sara because she deserves it.

 

However, with everything they’ve been through together, it means they’re protective of each other.

 

Ray has decided that someone needs to make it clear to Agent Sharpe what that means.

 

Thankfully, he finds her alone in the cargo bay.

 

“Agent Sharpe, may I have a word with you?” he asks as he approaches the woman.

 

She looks up at him then nods her head.

 

There isn’t anywhere they need to be right at that moment.

 

“Of course, Dr. Palmer. What can I help you with?”

 

Ava sits on one of the boxes as there are no chairs in the cargo bay.

 

Standing across from her, he crosses his arms and stares for a few moments and trying to not give anything away.

 

“You and Sara are together now and that’s great. She deserves to have someone special in her life who cares about her above everyone else. I know you can do that….” He trails off.

 

Ava thinks she has an idea of where this is going.

 

“But she’s been through a lot in like the last decade. I don’t want this to be another thing to add to that pile.”

 

She raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“So, if I hurt her……”

 

“I and the team will hurt you. I’m not a very violent guy but when someone hurts someone I care about then all the rules are thrown out the window. You know she’d die for anyone of us, what you don’t know is we’ll do the same for her.”

 

Ava considers his words.

 

There’s a lot about this group she still doesn’t understand but has started to, reluctantly, have some respect for them.

 

“I give you my word that I will do my best to not hurt her purposefully. I can’t say that something won’t happen accidentally though.”

 

“Fair enough. I’m sure there are things about her experiences that she hasn’t talked about that could be set off on accident.”

 

The bright grin Ava has come to associate with Ray, blossoms on his face.

 

“Now that that is out of the way, I could use a bite to eat. Care to join me?” he asks.

 

Taking the offer for what it is, because she’s seen he doesn’t have a deceptive/manipulative bone in his body, Ava hops down from her perch.

 

“I could go for some tea and maybe a scone,” she replies with a slight smile.

 

Somehow, she thinks, this is only the beginning.

 

**~Jax Jackson & Martin Stein~**

 

Fighting the Darhks is never a fun time and Ava is clearly feeling it as she settles into the chair in the medbay on the Waverider.

 

“Ah, Agent Sharpe, are you alright?” asks Martin as he enters the room.

 

“I don’t believe its anything that Gideon can’t handle,” she replies as she straps herself in properly.

 

Then Ava looks the professor over.

 

“Are you alright, sir?” she questions.

 

Martin smiles then waves away her concern.

 

“I am quite well, thank you. Neither Jefferson nor I sustained any injuries from the recent mission,” he states.

 

He walks over to make sure she is hooked up because she doesn’t have much experience with the equipment in the medbay.

 

“While I have you here, Agent Sharpe….I would like to have a word with you.”

 

At that moment, Jax enters the medbay.

 

“Grey! I thought you were gonna wait for me!” he says loudly.

 

“My apologizes, Jefferson. I wanted to take advantage of having a captive audience,” say Martin.

 

Jax groans at the terrible pun.

 

“Anyways…..we’re getting’ off track, Grey.”

 

Amused, Ava watches their interactions closely with a small smile that vanishes when they turn their attention back to her.

 

“Captain Lance is important to us, to the whole team. We only ever want to see her happy.” Says Martin as he steps closer to the woman.

 

“But that doesn’t mean we’ll let anyone treat her like crap.” States Jax.

 

“All of us know that should anything happen, Captain Lance is capable of handling it herself,” continues Martin.

 

“It doesn’t mean she’s gotta or gotta do it alone.” Finishes Jax.

 

The two men stand on either side of the chair Ava sits in while she contemplates their words.

 

She knows, with their ability, she could end up as literal toast.

 

It makes her give more consideration to her reply, out of cautious wariness.

 

They’re good men though.

 

It wouldn’t be what they go to first but its clearly something that they’d be willing to do, if they deem it necessary.

 

“Sara is very lucky to have a group of people who care about her so much.”

 

Despite the team’s many flaws, Ava’s learning how deep their loyalty runs.

 

Jax hears something in her voice, something wishful…some longing he can’t put his finger on and he frowns slightly.

 

There is more to this woman than the team knows; which, to be honest, isn’t much.

 

“This development matters to be of us. It has been some time since I’ve been with anyone so I do not intend to rush anything or pressure her into anything she doesn’t want,” states Ava.

 

The two men stare at her for a few seconds before looking at each other.

 

“I do believe we all understand each other so there is no need to talk about this any longer,” says Martin.

 

“Grey’s right, we’re good.” Comments Jax.

 

“I’m sure the both of you have other things you need or want to be doing instead of keeping me company,” says Ava.

 

“Nonsense. We need to make sure there is nothing wrong with you from the mission,” exclaims Martin.

 

Jax and Ava share a look.

 

“He’s stubborn. Get used to it. Imma go see about when we should expect to time jump,” says Jax before leaving the room.

 

Ava thinks she could get used to the Legends, in small doses anyways.


	2. Nate Heywood + Zari Tomaz + Mick Rory

**~Nate Heywood~**

 

The Legends have terrible timing and even worse luck.

 

Ava isn’t pleased by the latest debacle though she thinks, mostly because Sara nearly died again.

 

Someone needs to talk to her about that.

 

Deciding she needs a drink, she heads to the kitchen.

 

Suddenly, she hears someone trying to get her attention.

 

“Hey Sharpe!” calls out Nate as he jogs to catch up with her.

 

She stops walking and turns to face him, giving him time to reach her.

 

“Dr. Heywood, is something the matter?” she questions.

 

He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

 

“I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?” he asks in response.

 

Ava looks the historian over.

 

Out of all the Legends, he is the one she’s spent the least amount of time around though, she is under the impression from Ray that they would get along.

 

Well, more so than herself with Mr. Rory anyways.

 

“You can. What’s on your mind?”

 

Part of her wonders if he will join Ray, Jefferson and Professor Stein with giving her a similar message.

 

“You seem like a good person who wants to do good. Otherwise, you probably wouldn’t have joined Rip and the Time Bureau,” Nate starts off as he tries to figure out how to say what he wants to.

 

Ava doesn’t say anything, just lets him gather his thoughts.

 

“I know I haven’t known Sara as long as some of the others. Actually, make that most of the others but I have come to care about her. I don’t want her to be hurt, so be careful.” He states.

 

“I don’t know what the future has in store but I’ll do my best to prevent that,” says Ava.

 

Nate nods his head before walking off, allowing her to continue onto the kitchen.

**~Zari Tomaz~**

 

Zari sits at the table in the kitchen when Ava arrives to get something to drink.

 

Nodding her head at the Legend, she heads over to the machine.

 

It’s clear to her that Zari isn’t paying much attention to her which she is glad for because she’s had enough interaction with members of the team to last for a while.

 

“If you want the good stuff, its in Sara’s office apparently,” Zari says.

 

Ava looks at her.

 

“Hey, just because I don’t drink, doesn’t mean I don’t pay attention. Not paying attention has gotten me in danger in the past,” continues Zari.

 

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind for future reference. I don’t feel like walking all the way over there.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Zari takes a bite of her cupcake as Ava focuses on getting herself a beer.

 

Once she has her beer in hand, she looks around the kitchen and debates whether or not to join Zari.

 

“You know, you can sit at this table. I don’t bite, mostly because Sara wouldn’t appreciate it.”

 

Zari smirks at Ava.

 

Rolling her eyes, she takes up the offer and sits across from her.

 

They enjoy their cupcake and beer, respectively and in silence.

 

It doesn’t take Zari long to finish her treat.

 

She tosses out her trash then starts to head out of the kitchen.

 

Before she leaves, she turns to look at Ava.

 

“Just so you know, if you hurt Sara then karma will come to get you at some point. It may just look like one of the others or it may look at me.”

 

Then Zari continues on her way out of the kitchen.

 

Ava looks at her beer then takes a long swig of it.

**~Mick Rory~**

 

At the end of the day, Mick likes Sara.

 

She’s a badass, good to have around in a fight and he has less of an issue following orders than he did Hunter’s.

 

The Captain lets him burn things on missions too.

 

So, this thing, this shacking up with the Bureau Blonde isn’t something he knows what to make off.

 

But it is kinda like he told Red, when you got a crew….the crew ain’t gonna let you get in trouble on your own.

 

What he does know is that he doesn’t do words.

 

Mick heads to his room with his gun to give it a tune up when he runs into Sara’s Blonde, quite literally.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I should have watched where I was going,” says Ava.

 

He isn’t about to say anything when he sees Sara at the end of the hallway, talking to Haircut.

 

Ava is staring at him so he looks between her, Sara then raises his gun.

 

The blondie seems to be smart so she gets what he is telling her without using his words.

 

Ava nods then steps around him to join Sara.

 

Mick continues on his way to his room.

 

What was it Haircut says?

 

Oh yeah, actions speak louder than words or some shit like that.

 

He learned from watching Snart interrogate any person interested in Lisa, after all.


	3. Amaya Jiwe + Gideon + Rip Hunter

**~Amaya Jiwe~**

 

Of all of the members on the team, Ava thinks, from both her own interactions and observations of the others’ interactions, Amaya Jiwe is the sanest person aboard the Waverider.

 

She wonders what brought back the woman who asked to be taken back to her village.

 

“Good morning, Ava. I’m surprised you’re still on the ship while the rest of the team is off wandering around Central City,” says Amaya as she approaches the other woman.

 

Ava shrugs.

 

“I’m not quite sure where to start and I don’t want to get lost,” Ava replies.

 

Nodding her head, Amaya understands what she’s saying.

 

“Why don’t you come with me? I’m going to get some coffee from Jitters then go for a long walk to be able to out in the fresh air as it is all blues skies and sunshine,” she offers.

 

Ava gives her a smile.

 

“I appreciate the offer, Ms. Jiwe…”

 

“Friends call me Amaya,” she interrupts with a smile.

 

“Thank you, Amaya, I’m just not sure….”

 

Amaya crosses her arms and stares at Ava without saying anything for a couple minutes.

 

There’s just something about her that makes Ava give in.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll be happy to join you.”

 

Amaya smiles brightly.

 

“Wonderful. Gideon, if anyone asks, tell them we went to Jitters then went for a walk around the park in the middle of town.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Jiwe. Have an enjoyable outing.”

 

Once they get their coffee, Amaya leads the way to the park.

 

“I wouldn’t have imagined you would have spent much time here unlike some of the others on the team,” says Amaya.

 

“That’s certainly true. We’ve had to work with,” she looks around carefully since they were in public,” the local team and the green pointy team a couple times to prevent disasters and sometimes, the team wants to come back to visit their loved ones, so I’ve gotten to spend some time and explore the city,” replies Amaya.

 

Ava nods her head then takes a sip of her coffee.

 

The pair of women keep walking and enjoying being outside while not worrying about trouble.

 

“I’m surprised you’re the only one who hasn’t said anything about Sara and I.” comments Ava.

 

Amaya gestures over towards a bench then they sit down.

 

“I’m still learning about relationships _now_ even with what I shared with Nathaniel. So, I didn’t think that I needed to say anything because its not my place.” Answers Amaya.

 

Yet, Ava thinks, there is a but coming.

 

“But that doesn’t mean I haven’t been watching and will get involved if necessary. You’re both grown women who know what you’re doing.”

 

Amaya gives Ava’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Thank you.” Says Ava.

 

Of all the Legends, she thinks she could become friends with Amaya.  

**~Gideon~**

 

Just because Gideon is an AI, doesn’t mean that she hasn’t come to care for the team in her own way.

 

So, the recent development in Captain Lance’s relationship with Agent Sharpe hasn’t gone unnoticed.

 

Agent Sharpe did not make a good first impression with Gideon.

 

Being part of the Time Bureau, Captain Hunter’s, to use Dr. Heywood’s words….hot, new girlfriend didn’t win the woman any points.

 

The agent may have been inconvenienced when she first spent time on the Waverider but its no longer the case.

 

However, should anything happen to her Captain, Gideon isn’t opposed to reverting to that or worse.

**~Rip Hunter~**

 

Perhaps there was one person that Ava should have expected to talk to about her relationship with Sara but with everything that has happened, she can’t be blamed for not thinking about him.

 

Former Director Rip Hunter.

 

The man who founded the Time Bureau then completely disregarded everything he taught her and the other agents for his quest against Mallus.

 

She saw something between Hunter and Sara when the Legends first learned of the Bureau and interacted with the group.

 

At the time, Ava didn’t give it much thought.

 

It would have been inappropriate for a superior to be involved with someone under their command.

 

Ava does admit there’s a lot she doesn’t know about the man.

 

Something, she has a feeling Sara and most of the team has more knowledge of and she doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

The man is back on the Waverider and there’s a weird undertone of tension because he’s missed a lot while in prison.

 

“You know, Agent Sharpe…I never imagined that you would get on with Captain Lance.”

 

Ava looks over at Rip as he leans against the center counsel on the bridge.

 

“Oh? We do like to challenge expectations,” she replies.

 

Rip chuckles.

 

“That does sound like something she would say.”

 

A strange feeling bubbles up in her stomach but she squashes it instantly.

 

Ava knows Sara and what is developing between them.

 

Silence grows between them because she’s not sure what to expect from him and he looks like he is gathering his thoughts.

 

Rip stares at her with a focused look on his face that Ava hasn’t really seen before.

 

As he opens his mouth to say something, they hear voices approaching so he crosses the room so neither of them are speaking loudly for any of the others to overhear their conversation.

 

“Don’t make my mistake, Agent Sharpe,” he states in a low voice, “You and I are different people so I don’t believe you will waste the opportunity to be with Sara.”

 

Ava’s eyes widen at his comments.

 

Before he walks away, he leans in to get his point across.

 

“Sara is still very important to me, regardless of everything else that’s happened since I put the Legends team together.”

 

With that, Rip walks away from Ava who then drops down to sit on the stairs to the office.

 

Somehow, she should have seen this coming but she didn’t.

 

Then she hears Sara’s voice heading in her direction and can’t resist smiling.

 

After her recent conversations with the Legends, she still doesn’t have any regrets about being with Sara.


	4. Sara Finds Out / Sara + Ray & Amaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter was just going to be Sara finding out what her friends did for her but thanks to users [Tinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinx) & [TML9115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115) for suggesting that I include someone giving Sara the shovel talk, I did and its the last part of this chapter.
> 
> I think I'm going to write more of the Ray & Ava, Amaya & Ava dynamics in the future.

There is something strange going on with her crew and Sara is going to get to the bottom of it, though she has a suspicion that it relates to her relationship with Ava.

 

Sara enters the office while the rest of the team is over visiting friends and family in the year 2017.

 

“Gideon, do you have any idea about what the team’s been up to on the ship?” she questions as she moves over to the couch.

 

“I believe they have been talking to Agent Sharpe, on your behalf, Captain Lance.” Replies Gideon.

 

Whatever she had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t that.

 

“They do know that I can take care of myself, right?” she questions.

 

The one person she thought would have wanted to talk to Ava about her intentions is no longer able to and hasn’t been for a while now.

 

Sara is sure Laurel would have appreciated the chance to.

 

“They do though I think that it came from a place of concern for your well-being and making it known you’re not alone.”

 

She smiles at the comment because this team is her family now.

 

There’s something strangely comforting about knowing they’ll go to bat for her and not just her going to bat for them.

 

“I have some video of the instances if you wish to watch them, captain.” Offers Gideon.

 

Considering the team won’t be back to the Waverider until later, Sara figures she has nothing to lose.

 

“Fire it up, Gideon.”

 

She sits on the desk as the first video is queued up for her to watch.

 

Somehow, she is both surprised and not surprised that it is Ray who started this whole thing off.

 

Of course, he’d be all polite about it.

 

He’s such a boy scout, as Leonard used to say.

 

Sara does have a soft spot for Ray because of their shared connections in Oliver and Felicity, not to mention what went down between Ray and Felicity.

 

Their life experiences are vastly different but she’s glad to have him on the team, despite her words about him and his suit.

 

Maybe, she will have to help him out with Nate so he has better luck than he did with Felicity and Kendra.

 

The double team of Jax and Martin makes her laugh.

 

It is clear that their bond is strong and has spilled over into their interactions with each other and the rest of the team.

 

She adores the two of them and the relationships that have developed over time.

 

Making a mental note, she decides more time in Central City so Martin can spend time with his family is in order.

 

Plus, she needs to do her big sister duties and be Jax’s wingwoman.

 

He deserves to get laid.

 

Sara isn’t sure what to expect from Nate, Mick, Zari and Amaya.

 

Well, she’s sure Amaya may have something to say and possibly Nate but that’s that.

 

His interaction with Ava is brief but she appreciates the words.

 

Of course, she remembers the first couple missions with Nate and him asking if they hug and she laughs.

 

Yeah, she definitely needs to do something about Nate and Ray’s relationship because they both are in love with each other and the rest of the team knows it but they don’t.

 

Before she continues to watch the video, Sara hops down from the table and pours a glass of liquor.

 

Then she returns to her seat.

 

As she takes a sip, Sara watches Zari and Ava.

 

To be honest, she’s surprised that Zari said anything because she didn’t get the feeling that the newest member of the team cares that much about her.

 

Only enough to be willing to follow her orders on missions.

 

Now, she’s rethinking her assumption because its clear that Zari has a sense of humor that she likes.

 

Also, she knows its not just Ray and Nate who need a push in the right direction romantically but so do Zari and Amaya.

 

Somehow, she never imagined being a matchmaker for her family.

 

She’s certainly learning a lot about her team mates from these videos.

 

It’s impressive how Mick managed to convey his desires without using any words; in fact, the gesture is pretty effective so she raises a glass to the video in a toast before taking a sip.

 

“Gideon, how did you manage to get the video of Amaya and Ava?” Sara asks.

 

It’s clear the women weren’t on the ship.

 

“It is in the team’s best interest to keep an eye on everyone when I can, when they’re off the ship,” replies Gideon with what Sara thinks is a nervous undertone.

 

“I appreciate that, Gideon.”

 

She returns her attention to the screen and smiles as the two women seem to get on.

 

When it comes to Rip, Sara refills her glass, downs it then refills it again then sips it as she concentrates on his words.

 

She can admit to herself, she’s been drawn to the man since almost the beginning of the Legends’ adventures.

 

To hear him be open and honest with Ava, about her….is unexpected.

 

It does something to her.

 

Though, as painful as it is to admit, that ship has sailed and there isn’t a chance for them to be more than friends now that she’s with Ava.

 

It hurts but the alcohol numbs it a little.

 

The screen goes dark but before Sara can ask Gideon about it, she hears footsteps approaching her.

 

Standing in the doorway are Ray and Amaya.

 

“Hey guys! Back already?”

 

Ray nods his head as they enter the room.

 

“We couldn’t let our fearless captain miss out on all the fun. Barry is organizing dinner for most of us,” he explains.

 

Sara hasn’t spent as much time with Team Flash as some of the others did.

 

It would be nice to change it though.

 

“Before we do that though, Ray and I want to talk to you,” says Amaya.

 

Shifting in her seat on her desk, Sara focuses her attention onto her friends.

 

They pull up a couple chairs so they’re sitting in front of her.

 

“What’s up?” Sara asks in concern.

 

They share a look before Ray takes a deep breath.

 

“We want to talk about you and Ava,” he says.

 

Sara raises an eyebrow at the comment because she’s curious about what they have to say and considering the videos she just watched, she has an idea of where this is going especially since its Ray and Amaya, the most likely to bring it up with her.

 

“You know that the team has been talking to her about your relationship but we feel that we need to talk to you too,” says Ray.

 

Amaya nods her head.

 

“We’ve gotten the chance to get to know her and we know there’s no one who would do this for her,” she continues.

 

Ray jumps back in.

 

“Rip certainly wouldn’t. It’s not there in the nature of their relationship.”

 

“But she deserves to have someone do it.”

 

During their exchange, Sara can’t help smiling/smirking at them.

 

“What we’re trying to say is, if you hurt her then you’ll have to deal with us even though we know what you’re capable of,” says Ray.

 

Amaya reaches over and grabs Sara’s hand.

 

“We also know you’d be kicking yourself if that ever happened so we’re sure there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

Sara grins at her friends.

 

“I will certainly keep your words in mind,” her smile changes to something more open, more vulnerable, “I do appreciate the effort made on my behalf by the team and on the behalf of Ava. I know that we’ll have our moments because we’re human but I wouldn’t have gotten involved with her if I didn’t think the risk and everything would be worth it.”

 

Ray and Amaya smile at her as they stand up.

 

“Well now that that’s settled, we should check in on how dinner plans are working out or if Barry needs help,” states Ray.

 

The women nod.

 

He helps Sara off of the desk then the trio head from the Waverider and into Star Labs as Sara contemplates plans to thank her crew and get some of the UST on the ship resolved.


End file.
